Nazz's Wormadam
Nazz's Wormadam is the second Pokemon currently owned by Nazz. Personality At the beginning, hardly anything was revealed about her. It wasn't until a Double Battle that she was proven to be rather sassy and has a very little side of arrogance. She would show little interest, yet pay attention to battle, meaning she wouldn't try unless if against opponents that would give her a hard time. She may remarks an opponents strong points if the battle drags out long enough. It was shown that she does show some sign of satisfactory and compassion, as to when Skiddo cheered with their combined victory, making Wormadam smile, though this happened when she was still a Burmy, revealing her to also show signs of trust in her allies and share her power with them or they lend their power to her. She can respect her peers, just like she respects Skiddo. Overview She was first revealed to have been caught as a Burmy in "Growth in Numbers". She was healed in the Santalune City Pokemon Center and resumed her journey alongside Nazz. In "Rocky Road", Burmy awoke in the Pokemon Center along with Nazz's other Pokemon when Sarah started making a ruckus in the Camphrier Town Pokemon Center, complaining she needed her beauty sleep. She was later used in a Double Battle alongside Rolf's Skiddo against Jimmy's Pikachu and Sarah's Litleo. She put her sass out by saying her side can't be touched, in which Litleo launched an Ember attack. Burmy blocked it with her Protect, taking no damage. After being saved by Skiddo from Litleo, Burmy returned the favor by using Protect again and shielding Skiddo from Litleo's Headbutt. Burmy then quarreled with Litleo to stall for time while Skiddo dealt with Pikachu, though she was hesitant as she was at a Type disadvantage. She dodged various Tackle and Headbutt combos and then used her Tackle against Litleo's Tackle, but the former stood no change. She dodged a midair Ember by using her antennae and reeling herself in towards Skiddo to dodge. As she reeled herself in, Burmy asked for help, in which Skiddo whipped her around and she struck Litleo with a critical hit Tackle. Burmy then stopped Pikachu in midair with her antennae and used Bug Bite to finally defeat Pikachu, leaving only Litleo. Burmy used Protect and stopped an Ember and then used her antennae and threw Litleo into the air and Skiddo finished with Razor Leaf, winning the match. As Skiddo cheered, Burmy just rolls her eyes and agrees that they did a good job. In "Cliffs & Stones", Burmy was called out to battle against a wild Dwebble on the beach od Route 8, where she wore a Sandy Cloak. Despite holding on, she only had little HP after taking a Feint Attack and a Smack Down earlier. Burmy used Protect and was saved from Smack Down. She then used Bug Bite, but did little damage when Dwebble used Withdraw. When Dwebble used Smack Down, Burmy learned her new move: Hidden Power, which was a Water-Type attack and overpowered the Smack Down and dealt damage to Dwebble. She use it one more time and defeated Dwebble, and after the battle, Burmy evolved into Wormadam, and she watched as Ralts evolved into Kirlia. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Wormadam was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, where she complained that Gardevoir was keeping her cool and she was not. She was also there when Nazz became an Urban Ranger and cheered when they decided to help build a raft. In "Morals", Wormadam was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Coumarine Pokemon Center. She conversed with the group, as well as watch Spritzee evolve into Aromatisse. In "A Hurried Objective", Wormadam was called out to battle against a wild Stunfisk on Route 14. The Stunfisk started off by using Mud Bomb, but Wormadam, not interested of course, used Protect and shielded herself. She then attacked by using Rock Blast, though it did little damage. Stunfisk then tried Discharge, but due to Wormadam being a Ground-Type, it did nothing. Wormadam then used Hidden Power, which was super effective being a Water-Type move. Stunfisk tried Discharge, but failed yet again, leaving Wormadam to use Hidden Power to finish it. In "The War is Over", Wormadam was revealed to have battled against the Champion's Pokemon at one point, but lost. In "the Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Wormadam and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Protect * Attract * Rock Blast * Psychic Trivia * Wormadam was the second Bug-Type captured overall. * Wormadam is the Sandy Cloak, and despite her cloak, she found it unappealing but accepted it. Category:Nazz's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Bug Type Category:Ground Type